Harry Potter After Hogwarts
by Domcooper
Summary: Harry Potter thinks Hermione is his girl, but there is an intruder in their romance.
1. Pillow Fight

My first fanfic! Plz review even if its nasty.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except the new person at work. Boo hoo hoo.

Harry Potter and the Haunting Beauty

PILLOW FIGHT!

"RON SHUT THE CRAP UP!" Harry was trying to get to sleep, but Ron was singing very happily. You may ask why. The Chudley Cannons Quidditch Team had just one the National Quidditch League. "CHUDLEY CANNONS MATTER MORE THAN SLEEP HARRY POTTER!" Ron yelled at Harry. "SILENCIO!" Harry roared, using a jabbing movement towards Ron. Ron looked like a fish as he tried to break free of the spell, obviously mouthing the words Chudley Cannons. Harry desperately needed to get to sleep before Auror Training tomorrow. Harry thought Ron needed rest before his Auror training too for he was doing the Obstacle course, which Harry himself had found extremely difficult.

Ron eventually broke free from the silencing charm and decided that he was not going to take that from his best friend. He was wanting something to cheer up things so he found a pillow off his head and whacked Harry round the head with it! Feathers started to fly in all directions as Harry decided he should get Ron for his surprise attack.

It was about 10 O'clock when the two of them could find no more pillows to bop each other with. Now to go to sleep. Now there IS a problem. No more pillows to sleep on because they had all exploded. Oh well, they would find something. And they did They found some pillows in the cupboard. Aaaaaaaaaaaahh, now they could go to sleep.

Harry dreamed of Hermione. So did Ron

Sorry it is such a short first part, and it isn't very good. The next paragraphs will be longer and better I promise!

Domcooper


	2. Off to work

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the other characters or Hogwarts. Boo Hoo Hoo. I own the new made-up character who comes in in this chapter.

Off to Work

"HARRY WAKE UP YOU LAZY AUROR PERSON THINGY!" Harry groaned and slowly disappeared under his duvet covers. Just as Ron tried to jump on him, he apparated into the dining room with a small pop noise. Ron had turned so his back would have hit Harry but there was no Harry there so he just crashed into the bed, and crumpled into a heap.

And then he apparated downstairs into the dining room, sat down in a chair and picked up his breakfast and seconds later, he was asking Harry for more. Harry refused stubbornly, and said it would soon be time to go to Auror training, and you cannot be late for that just because of a second breakfast.

Harry pulled on his apparating robes so he could apparate the long distance safely, and brought along his training uniform. They were in the Ministry of Magic again, at the Headquarters of the Aurors Society. The Head Auror was there, and an attractive young woman was with him.

The Head Auror picked up a megaphone and yelled "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" And then, when he had calmed down, he spoke again." This here is our new auror, Joanne Evans. She will be starting in The Maze, at the same time as Harry Potter, thankyou and off you go to your different training practices. And that's an order!" Immediately, Harry and Ron starting gabbling about this new young lady, and Ron was moaning about Harry having luck by having The Maze with her.

Harry went off to The Maze area and quickly noticed that Joanne Evans was already there. They starting doing thir warm-up exercises and managed to start a small conversation. "Well, hi Joanne, I am Harry Potter, who you will be doing the maze with."

"I've always wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter, the boy, well, man who lived even though the dark lord tried to exterminate him." Joanne smiled flirtatiously at him. Harry returned the smile, his stomach wriggling, he was thinking, this beautiful young woman is trying to flirt with me! Wow!

They kept on chatting through the whole of the warm-up exercises, and only stooped when they were going to enter the maze. It was said to be very like the maze Harry had been in during his fourth year at Hogwarts in the triwizard tournament only a lot more difficult. The two of them were quite good friends and they both knew where each other lived so they could apparate to see each other, or they could use floo powder. Someone whistled. That signalled they were to start the course. They both set off at different paces, Joanne zooming through the course while Harry started the course jogging. Harry turned left where Joanne had gone. He thought he would follow her, so if she found trouble he could save her. As he turned round yet another corner, he found an Acromantula, in other words a giant spider. "IMPEDIMENTA!" The spider stopped dead. Harry ran past it. Harry found a funny little creature that tried to nibble the end of his trainers, and he levitated it over the hedge to his left, and then, somoned screamed, it was extremely close, just over the hedge to his right, and he yelled " REDUCTO!" and ran through the hedge.

A whirl of dust formed into a cloud and suddenly Joanne Evans was upside down in mid-air. Harry was too quick to get her down to the ground to look at her knickers. She seemed alright. Harry knew she was alright when she rolled over, jumped up, and kissed him. And then she did her little flirty smile and Harry forgot he had been dreaming of Hermione the previous night.

Thank God it's the end of the second crappy chapter.

Whaddaya think? Plz review I only got 1 review last time plz plz plz with a cherry on top.

Domcooper


	3. Two Different Girls

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I only own my 1 new character and the storyline. Which is a great shame for I would dearly love some money.

Two Different Girls

When Harry Potter had got back home after Auror Training he rang Joanne Evans, to see if she had got home safely and to see if she wanted to apparate over. As it happened, Joanne DID want to come and see Harry. Not very strange knowing what had happened earlier that day. When she arrived Ron arrived as well and as they had apparated to the same space, they both crashed into each other. Harry started laughing wildly.

Hermione had just apparated into her flat and she immediately thought of someone very close to her. Nope, it ISN'T Harry Potter. She thought she might apparate over to see if Harry and Ron had got home from work yet.

Yes, Hermione DID land on the same spot where Joanne and Ron were lying so she fell over them. And then to top it off Harry decided to jump right onto all three of them. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. He had never noticed they were so beautiful. Joanne could only see something bright red. It was Ron's hair.

Harry helped them all up. He really did not like this situation. He was now in love with two different girls at the same time. Uh oh. And they were both in his flat_ at the same time._ _Uh oh._ As he brought Joanne up she pulled into a tight hug and snogged his face off. _Uh oh. Hermione had seen that._ Hermione stared at the two of them, not in her disapproving glare, but as if she was not that surprised. She then told Harry something that made him feel a whole lot better. "It doesn't matter Harry, I fancied Ron more anyway." Ron's ears started to turn red. Everyone looked at Hermione. Then Ron did something that HE would never forget or ever regret. He went up to Hermione, _and kissed her._ She kissed him back and soon they were on the sofa rolling around and kissing each other as much as they could. Harry was quite shocked. Joanne thought it looked quite fun. She went up to Harry, took him in her arms and leaped onto the sofa and they started kissing each other as well. And _then_ the sofa broke. This time they _all_ started laughing. Not just Harry. Hermione muttered "Reparo." Harry had been standing where the sofa had been. The sofa knocked him over. This time everyone laughed _except _Harry.

" But my Lord, surely you want Draco Malfoy as a Death Eater, for his dad has been of such service to you."

"No Wormtail, I would prefer to have Bartemius Crouch the third, he had better grades than Malfoy, has already killed someone and is a whole lot more thoughtful. Malfoy uses spells first, thinks later. Crouch the third does not."

"I suppose, my Lord. What about your next plan?"

"Ah, my plan of pure genius. It shall kill Harry Potter. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Erm... what do I have to do, my Lord?"

"You just have to get me a Polyjuice potion..."

I hope you like my new chapter! Plz review!

Domcooper


	4. Revenge!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters except my own one. Which is a shame for I would like some money.

Revenge!

Harry Potter was asleep, but nevertheless he was still thinking like crazy.For him it was like he was a snake again, like in his fifth year at Hogwarts, ( I do not own the fifth book either or that part of it although I wish I did) but this time he was not in the ministry of magic, but in Joanne Evans' flat, which he had been round a few times now, and Harry was starting to know Joanne better. But anyway, he was winding through the corridor through the middle of the house, and then Joanne came out of the bathroom with only a towel round her. When she saw Harry, or the snake, she screamed and fled, flinging the towel behind her. Harry had a good look at Joanne and while thinking about how fit she looked, his inner snake sort of tried to take over and make him attack her, but Harry managed to somehow resist his inner self.

Then he woke up on the ground as he had just fallen out of his bed, and his mind was racing. He was thanking himself for not attacking his own girlfriend, and half worrying. Last time that had happened it had been real, he had really attacked Arthur Weasley, because Lord Voldemort had taken over his mind. Now it was happening again...

Harry's scar burned like pure hell. But he didn't have time to worry about that. Harry needed to go and see Joanne (If she was back at her flat) to see if she was alright. She saw him coming up the road and welcomed him in. When Joanne had gotten Harry inside he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" Now Harry had to think quickly, so that Joanne didn't think he was a complete nutter and dump him. "I was only asking."

"Is something the matter, Harry?"

"No, don't worry yourself, I'm fine,"

"Sure?"

"Sure."

"Very sure?"

"Very sure."

"Extremely positively sure?"

"GET THE POINT!"

"Alright, alright, don't get stressed or anything, sheesh."

"Can you remind me why I was attracted to you again?" Joanne couldn't, because she was not telepathic, much as she would like to be.

"But the Dark Lord, who would you disguise yourself as, and how would you get the hair of that person?"

"I will turn into, oh I've just thought of a lot better idea you know." The Dark Lord Voldemort walked around the room, thinking.

"Ah yesss, of courssse... Secret Operative Snave..."

Ron went to Hermione's flat, _hoping _to have a romantic night in. He walked to her flat, a street away from his. He tried to make himself look slightly bigger and stronger, not that he needed it anyway, but he liked to try and impress Hermione. He finally got to the door and knocked. It opened slightly and Hermione's head poked round the door. "Oh come in then, Ron, but, it's a bit late isn't it?" When Ron came in he noticed Hermione was in a nightgown. Very revealing, he thought, pervertedly.

"Hermione, it's seven O'clock, who goes to bed at this time?"

"For you're information, I'm not going to bed, I'm reading my Study books, so I can be better at my job."

"Aren't you already good enough? God, if you get any smarter you're head's going to explode!"

Hermione decided to go and get something to drink. She found some bottle's of Broomstick's Best Wine. Perfect for a night in with Ron.

After an hour, they were both drunk. They were both laughing outrageously at things that often would have been given a little chuckle normally.

"You alright... H-Hermione,"

"You sound like - hic - P-Professor Q-Q-Quirrel!"

"Anyway, w-wonder what Harry's - hic - doing?"

"Probably with Jo-Jo-Joanne,"

"Oh yeah, her, she's not bad, her."

"Hey, you're going out with me, Ron, you don't just go around saying, oh yeah, she's not bad in front of me!"

"I'm drunk."

"And? You act like you're drunk when you're not anyway!"

"Calm down Hermione, please!"

"NO!"


End file.
